Luke and the Special Party
"Parties are my specialty!" - Thomas 'Luke and the Special Party '''is the second episode of theSeason first season. Plot It was a couple of days before Christmas on the Island of Sodor, and the standard gauge engines were busy decorating the stations on their railway. But the narrow gauge railway was too busy with the passengers and the stone from the Blue Mountain Quarry. Thomas was puffing past the Transfer Yards with trucks full of decorations for Knapford one morning while the engines were still resting in their shed. "It's not fair!" fumed Duncan, "How come we never get our stations decorated?" "We have too much work to do," reminded Rusty, "and besides, you don't need decorations to celebrate Christmas." "Still though, a party would be nice," admitted Peter Sam, "Thomas has told me about the standard gauge parties. They sound fun." "Enough chit-chat everybody, time to get to work!" called Skarloey as his driver blew his whistle. The engines groaned and puffed to work. Luke was resting in his own shed at the Blue Mountain Quarry when the firelighter came and lit his fire. He yawned as the warmth spread through his boiler. Peter Sam puffed in with some empties, muttering to himself. "What are you talking about Peter Sam?" wondered Luke. "Oh, well, it is getting close to Christmas, and well, I thought maybe we could celebrate it or something." Peter Sam said. Luke smiled. "That's a good idea," he said thoughtfully. He began thinking of what he could do to help his friends. Later that morning, Luke was shunting some trucks into a siding. He heard Thomas' whistle. "Thomas?" he thought. Thomas had just finished delivering the decorations and came to help at the quarry. "Need a buffer, eh Paxton?" he asked. Paxton was breathing hard. "Yes, I'm afraid so. The work's been rough," said Paxton. Thomas puffed on to where Luke was shunting nearby and noticed a long train of stone. "Is this stone for me?" asked Thomas. "Yes, it is indeed." Suddenly Luke remembered. "Can you help me, Thomas?" "With what?" Luke explained about the party. "A good idea, Luke! I wish I thought that same thing myself! I set up a party for Mrs. Kyndley once. She's a kind lady who lives on my branch line. I almost crashed into a landslide when she put out her dress that looked similar to a red flag. She saved us from an accident. To thank her, we held a party. Now she lives in a cottage outside Hackenbeck Tunnel." "Wow, that's a good deed." said Luke, amazed. Thomas chuckled. "Yes, it was. But anyway, if you want to make a party, you'll have to get prepared. First, you better tell the Thin Controller. I think he'd like to know what's going on. Also, you've got to get decorations. Since this is a Christmas party, I recommend a tree, lights, and some other decorations like wreaths. Also, send the invitations right before the party. After that, you just have fun!" "Thank you Thomas! The narrow guage engines will enjoy this for sure!" Luke said happily. "No problem. Now if you excuse me, I've got to get this train to the-" "Thomas! Luke! Stop chit-chatting and get to work!" called Skarloey crossly. "Of course!" said Luke as Thomas' guard blew his whistle. Thomas puffed away, winking at Luke. Luke decided to tell his crew what was going on. "I'd like to host a party for the others," he told them. The driver smiled. "A good idea. I'll telephone the Thin Controller to let him know!" Luke was very happy. He worked for the rest of the afternoon, hoping that his driver would soon phone the Thin Controller. Luke kept on asking, "Are you going to phone him?" His driver laughed. "I will this evening. Be patient." Luke waited impatiently for the evening to come. Soon, Skarloey called out, "That's enough for today. Come on, let's go home." Luke was pleased; this was his chance. Luke's driver took out his cell phone and dialed the Thin Controller's number. At his house, the Thin Controller answered his phone. "Hello? Oh yes, Luke's driver. A party?" The Thin Controller said, "That sounds like it's a grand idea. Goodbye." He hung up. "Who was that, dear?" asked Mrs. Percival. "Oh, nothing important. Now I have to call Sir Topham." "Why? For a business meeting?" "Uh, yes," said the Thin Controller, making up an excuse, "a meeting." The Thin Controller dialed the Fat Controller's number and the Fat Controller picked up the phone. "What is it? Oh, you want me to send Toby to collect a Christmas tree? Why? Oh, a party for your little engines? Interesting. I'll tell him tomorrow." and the Fat Controller hang up. "Well, that takes care of that," said Thin Controller and he walked up to his bedroom. The next morning, Luke was excited to hear the news. Meanwhile, the Fat Controller drove to Arlesdale End, where Toby was just getting ready for work. Toby noticed the blue car approach the shed. "Hello sir! Is there something important you want me to do?" he asked. "As a matter of fact, I do. I need you to pick up a flatbed from Knapford Yards and then go to the Ffarquhar Tree Nursery." the Fat Controller said. Toby was pleased. "Of course, sir!" he said as he puffed away. He puffed into Ffarquhar and soon spotted a building with a sign that said "Ffarquhar Tree Nursery." "That's the one!" called Toby's driver and he put out Toby's fire. He walked over to the building and then walked out to a lot where lots of Christmas trees were. "Hello, sir. Which tree would you like to purchase today?" asked a woman. The driver pointed towards a tall, thick tree. "This tree is perfect!" he said. He paid the money and dragged the tree back to Toby. "This *pant* tree *pant* is great..." he panted as a crane lifted the tree onto the flatbed. Toby quickly puffed away once the driver got in the cab. He soon arrived at the Wharf, where nobody except Luke and Colin were currently working. "The party is really coming together!" puffed Toby to Luke. "Yes, it is. I got the lights and decorations!" chuffed Luke. He was very excited. That night, when all the narrow gauge engines were asleep, Luke puffed in with the Christmas tree and all the decorations. The workmen put the lights on the tree, hung some lights over the sheds, and even put some wreaths on the walls. "This'll be a very Merry Christmas..." Luke thought happily. The next morning, the engines woke up to a huge surprise. There were lights, a tree, and much more. "My wish came true!" beamed Peter Sam. "See, ye fusspot?" Duncan grumped to Rusty, "You do need decorations to celebrate Christmas. Even the new engine has more sense than you!" Rusty pretended to look hurt. Skarloey said, "Thank you Luke for a wonderful party!" Rheneas chuffed, "For a young engine, Luke has good ideas." Luke smiled. "Well, it wasn't just my idea! Thomas the Tank Engine helped a lot too. So, thank you Thomas, for everything!" Thomas beamed, "No problem, Luke! That's what friends are for." Then Thomas started to boast, "Parties are my specialty after all!" Freddie admired the lights. "It's like a rainbow!" he said. "Look at the tree!" said Mighty. "I can't. I'm backwards!" huffed Mac. "This tree smells like pine needles!" grumbled Sir Handel. "Of course it does! it's a pine tree!" said Duncan. "You smell worse though." teased Sir Handel. "Rubbish! You smell like coal!" huffed Duncan. "All steam engines do!" retorted Sir Handel. "Ugh, will those two ever learn?" murmured Rheneas to himself. "Please you two!" said Skarloey, "Be quiet! This is supposed to be a happy occasion." Sir Handel rolled his eyes. "The way Granpuff's acting, it doesn't seem like it..." Skarloey looked over at Duke. "This party would definitely suit his Grace! I just wish... he could've seen the party for himself instead of attending that war," Duke sighed. Skarloey and Rheneas exchanged a worried look. They puffed off to comfort the old engine. Luke smiled; the party was being a great success. People started to sing Christmas carols, and the engines joined in the final one:"We wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christmas. We wish you a merry Christmas, and a happy new year!" Luke was pleased to be a part of the Thin Controller's railway. Characters *Thomas *Toby *Paxton *Skarloey *Rheneas *Sir Handel *Peter Sam *Rusty *Duncan *Duke *Mighty Mac *Freddie *Luke *Mr. Percival *Mrs. Percival *Colin ''(does not speak) *Gordon (cameo) *James (cameo) *Bertram (cameo) *Ivo Hugh (cameo) *Rocky (cameo) *Owen (cameo) *Merrick (cameo) *Annie and Clarabel (cameo in flashback) *Mrs. Kyndley (seen in flashback) Locations *Tidmouth *Ffarquhar Tree Nursery *Arlesdale End *Transfer Yards *Blue Mountain Quarry *The Wharf *Mr. Percival's House *Skarloey Railway Engine Sheds *Knapford (mentioned) Trivia *A flashback to Thomas' Christmas Party is used. Goofs *Rheneas can be seen when Toby returns with the Christmas tree. Gallery LukeandtheSpecialParty1.png LukeandtheSpecialParty2.png LukeandtheSpecialParty3.png LukeandtheSpecialParty4.png LukeandtheSpecialParty5.jpg LukeandtheSpecialParty6.png LukeandtheSpecialParty7.png LukeandtheSpecialParty8.png LukeandtheSpecialParty9.png LukeandtheSpecialParty10.jpg LukeandtheSpecialParty11.jpg LukeandtheSpecialParty12.jpg LukeandtheSpecialParty14.png Category:Season 1 Category:DonaldDouglasandToby6's Episodes Category:Episodes with Pics (in progress)